Little Sister
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: America Hyland can finally have peace. Her kidnapper has been caught, and she has been reunited with Brooke and Paige, her older sisters. Only, what's in store for the Abby Lee Dance Company when America joins the team?
1. America Hyland, Returned to Life

America Hyland sat alone in a dark room with nothing but a couch, a TV, and her stuffed rabbit, Bobo. She picked up the television's remote and flicked to the Lifetime channel. America's favourite show, _Dance Moms_, was on. You might recognize America's last name. America's older sisters were Brooke and Paige Hyland, two of the dancers on _Dance Moms_. America loved to watch the show because she could keep tabs on her sisters and her mom, Kelly.

You might also be wondering why America wasn't at home with her sisters. This is because America has been in captivity since she was four, and she is thirteen now. Nine years ago, America had been dropped off at daycare while her sisters went to dance lessons. A couple hours later, a man in a black suit showed up, claiming to be called Paul Kennedy, a friend of Kelly's from work, and that he was picking America up because Brooke and Paige's lessons were running late. The caretakers had bought his story, and he'd taken America out to his car. The only thing was, they hadn't gone to America's house, like she'd expected. Half an hour later, he'd stopped and blindfolded and handcuffed America. The next thing she'd seen was this dark room, and that's where she'd been ever since.

The television show was interrupted shortly after with breaking news.

"We have just gotten a lead to the location of America Roxana Hyland, the girl who has been missing for seven years," said the reporter on the screen. "Police are currently making their way to the location."

America heard police sirens wailing in the distance. _Wow, that was fast_, America thought.

"Damn it!" yelled the gruff voice of Victor Price, the real name of the man who'd kidnapped her. He went about the yard, cursing. The sirens grew louder and louder, and then stopped. They must be here!

"Put your hands up where we can see 'em!" a cop shouted.

The door flew open, and there was a cop standing there. America couldn't do anything but stare. "It's okay," he assured her. "I'm going to take care of you now." America went into his arms.

* * *

MEANWHILE, AT ABBY LEE DANCE COMPANY STUDIOS

Kelly and her fellow Dance Moms watched their girls practice their group routine. The competition in Miami, Florida, was in five days, and the girls had a lot of preparing to do. Abby was once again critiquing Nia's skills, and Holly was fed up, as usual.

Kelly's ringing cell phone broke the moms' silence. "Hello, this is Kelly," she said into the phone.

The moms listened in eagerly. "And what would that be? I'm in the middle of a dance lesson!" Kelly snapped. The moms looked at each other and smirked.

"_What_?" Kelly cried. "Oh God... okay, okay, I'll pull them out of lessons. Okay, thank you so much. Bye." Kelly's eyes welled with tears. At long last, her missing daughter would be coming back home.

"Who was that?" Holly asked.

"Was it a guy?" Christi teased. "What's so special that you need to pull Brooke and Paige out of lessons?"

"That," Kelly whispered, "Was the police."

"What, are you getting arrested?" The moms laughed at Jill's guess.

"No, I'm not," Kelly muttered. "They were calling because my daughter is waiting for me to pick her up at the police station to bring her home for the first time in nine years."

The moms were silent for the moment. Then they started screaming. "Oh my God!" Holly cried. "And just who is this daughter?"

"Her name is America," Kelly replied. "America Roxana Hyland."

"Such a pretty name," Jill sighed. "And we never knew about this daughter because...?"

"Because she's been missing for nine years," Kelly said, and started crying, not out of sadness, but of happiness.

"That's awesome, Kelly!" Melissa cried, and hugged Kelly.

Abby, down in the studio, looked up at the moms, who were being rowdy. They were hugging Kelly, who was crying. Two minutes later, they were in the studio. Brooke and Paige ran over to their mother.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Brooke asked urgently. The sisters both hugged their crying- and smiling- mother.

"I have exciting news," Kelly told the girls. "I just got off the phone in the police. You remember that picture I showed you? The one of that little girl in the green dress? They found her. Girls, they found your sister."

The girls looked at each other excitedly, blinking with shock. They took a moment to process the information, and then screamed. It took Chloe so by surprise that she jumped and stumbled into Mackenzie.

"Abby, I need to take the girls out of lessons early," Kelly said.

"Give me one good reason," Abby said sternly. She didn't want to put up with the moms' usual crap.

"Because my thirteen-year-old daughter is sitting at the police station waiting for me to pick her up!" Kelly exclaimed. "She hasn't been home for nine years, and I would like to take the girls to meet their sister."

Abby stared at Kelly with shock. Abby's first thought was: _Since when does this woman have _three _daughters_? And her second was, _I wonder if this girl is a good dancer_!

"Okay, you guys can go," Abby conceded. "Good luck, girls!"

"Bye!" the dancers and the moms chorused as Brooke and Paige left.


	2. America Returns!

**Another chapter! You like it so far?**

* * *

BROOKE'S POV

Paige and I ran out to our car and jumped in. We quickly buckled up our seatbelts, and then our mom got in. We had quickly run to the changeroom and changed into our street clothes. On our way to the station, Mom explained everything to us.

"So, girls, when Brooke was three and Paige was just about to turn one, I found out that I was pregnant again," Mom explained. "Nine months after discovering the pregnancy, I had the baby. I named her America Roxana. Four years later, I dropped her off at daycare one day, while you guys went to dance lessons. While you did that, I went to work. So when I discovered that someone named Paul Kennedy had picked America up, claiming that he was a friend of mine from work who was there in my place because your guys' lessons ran late, I was very surprised. I had never told anyone named Paul Kennedy to pick America up. I knew that if some stranger had America, nothing good would come out of it. So I called the police. They searched and searched, but they never, until this day, thought to check a cabin with a shed just outside of Auburn Hills, Michigan. They arrested the man who kidnapped her, whose real name is Victor Price, and he is going to be sent to jail for his crimes."

"Wow," whispered my sister.

"There's the station!" I cried as our car pulled to a stop in front of the police station.

We walked in and went to the front desk. "Hi," Mom said to the man watching the desk. "We're here to pick up America Hyland."

"And are you Kelly Hyland?" the man asked. "She's right through here."

"I am," Mom confirmed.

Mom led us around the corner into a lobby. There were chairs lined up against gray walls. Sitting in one of these blue chairs was a thirteen-year-old girl. She was around 5'2", with curly black hair. For someone who'd just been rescued from captivity, she looked flawless. Her hair shone, her nails were painted pink, her lips were coated in red lipstick, and she wore a green skirt with pink flowers and a bright orange-red-and-yellow striped shirt with pink flip-flops.

"Mom," the girl breathed. Her voice was melodic. Mom drew her in for a hug. Paige and I each hugged her, also.

"You look nice," Mom commented.

"Yes!" America agreed. "Derek, the cop who found me in that shed, took me for a makeover. He said that I needed cleaning up, and that's obviously what he had in mind." Our sister laughed.

"I'm so glad you're home," Mom said. "I'm sure you're exhausted. Let's take you home."

"No, no, you guys can get back to dance lessons," America insisted. "I'll go with you! I slept on the way here."

"How do you know we're in dance?" Paige asked.

"There was a TV where I was kept, and I watch the show all the time," America explained. "Congrats on all your wins, by the way."

We smiled at her. "Okay, you can come to the studio," Kelly agreed.

We were about to leave when a male cop came in. America went and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much," America said.

"It was my pleasure," said the cop. This must have been Derek. "Good luck. See you around."

"Bye!" America exclaimed, waving at him.

"Who is that?" Paige demanded. "He is hot!"

"His name's Derek," America explained. "He's fifteen and is on the force for a high school course. He's also super nice."

We took America to the car and drove back to the studio.

"You guys are such great dancers!" America exclaimed. "I loved that acro group routine you guys did!"

"Shut up," I muttered. "We're nowhere near as good as Maddie."

"I think you guys are just as good," America argued. "You guys have so much talent that Abby just doesn't see! But I'm sure she'll see it, eventually."

Boy, this girl was positive! The car pulled up at the studio, and we walked inside. Paige and I got back to dancing, but I definitely watched the observatory to see the moms' reactions to America.


End file.
